


rainnight

by cmbyn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmbyn/pseuds/cmbyn
Summary: 无脑肉文 醉酒/强迫 发烧梗





	rainnight

**Author's Note:**

> 3p文，等边三角形，接受不了请自行退出

期中考试过后，春风中学破天荒地给高三学生放了两天的“辛苦假”，英子听她舅舅说是全区排名很不错，校长特别高兴，才特批了两天假让学生们放松放松。  
“晚上去游泳吗？”季杨杨发微信在群里，“大好的时光，别窝在家里打游戏写作业了，以后指不定都没假了！”  
很快他收到四条“好”的回复，约了地点，大家便各自出发。  
“哇，可以啊杨杨，居然包场了？”方一凡在游泳馆里大呼小叫，“我也想有个这么疼我的舅舅！”  
季杨杨哼了一声，脱掉身上的浴袍：“方猴儿，敢不敢比一次？输了的人跑一个月的腿儿！”  
“有什么不敢比的，谁怂谁是孙子！”方一凡也不甘示弱。  
季杨杨的身材很好，六块腹肌均匀明显，胸肌也有隆起的迹象，相比之下方一凡几条不甚明显的肌肉线条就有些逊色了，不过这不能阻止英子和陶子叽叽喳喳地八卦加油。  
林磊儿坐在一边，默默不语。上个星期季杨杨趁方一凡不在把他堵在厕所里向他告白，季杨杨通红的耳尖一直萦绕在他心头，仿佛还能听见季杨杨说：“磊儿，我知道你喜欢方一凡，可你也不知道方一凡喜不喜欢你对不对？那咱俩不如试试？”  
林磊儿犯了愁，他既喜欢方一凡又喜欢季杨杨，方一凡让他感到安心，季杨杨让他觉得可靠，他谁都不愿意伤害，索性谁都不答应。  
哦，忘了说，前天方一凡偷亲他的时候他在装睡呢。  
“磊儿，你下来玩吗？”英子在泳池里招呼他，“这水是恒温的，一点也不凉，你快下来玩吧！”  
“哦哦，来了来了！”林磊儿脱掉自己的浴袍，小心翼翼地走下泳池台阶。这泳池可真大，比老家学校的操场还要大呢！水温也是刚刚好。林磊儿这么想着，很快就加入了英子和陶子的泼水大战中。  
五个人玩得不亦乐乎，方一凡还从不知道哪里偷了几瓶啤酒过来，五个人偷偷尝了几口，顿时一片“呕”声，吐完了接着喝，啤酒很快就见了底儿。  
“表哥你别拦我！”林磊儿喝飘了，“帝高阳之苗裔兮，朕皇考曰伯庸。摄提贞于孟陬兮，惟庚寅吾以降。皇览揆余初度兮，肇锡余以嘉名……”  
得，学霸就是不一样，喝多了还能表演背《离骚》呢。  
“表哥！杨杨！我觉得我现在可以飞到太空！去和外星人对话！”一个不注意，林磊儿就从沙发上跑到了大门边，冲着黑咕隆咚的天空大喊：“外星人！我找到你啦~~~~~”  
“真是要死，连浴袍都不穿，这要是感冒了我妈得捶死我！”方一凡赶紧把人逮回来套上浴袍，“杨杨你给我俩开个房间，我带他上去洗洗。”  
“哦。”季杨杨表情古怪地走开了。  
方一凡带着乱扭的林磊儿上楼，还别说，喝多的磊儿比清醒的时候活泼多了，一口一个“表哥”还拖着软软的尾音，听得方一凡心里痒痒的。  
“靠……你怎么在我俩房间里？”一打开门，方一凡就看见季杨杨跟瘟神似的窝在沙发上。  
“我舅舅给我的这张卡级别不够，只能开两间房，英子和陶子一间，咱们仨一间呗。”季杨杨倒是很理直气壮。  
“……得得得，凑合一晚就一晚呗。”方一凡哄着林磊儿到床上去，自己去给他放洗澡水。  
“唔…表哥，别，别走嘛，一起睡一起睡。”林磊儿伸手一拽方一凡，直接把方一凡拽倒在自己身上了。  
方一凡的耳朵擦过林磊儿的嘴唇，柔软濡湿的温度顿时点燃了方一凡的脸，他情不自禁地用拇指摩挲着林磊儿的嘴唇。  
“你俩干嘛呢！”季杨杨走过来把方一凡从林磊儿身上扒拉开，“你们当我不存在是不是！”  
“诶，杨杨也在啊，一起睡一起睡啊！”林磊儿说着还用力拍拍身边的空位。  
方一凡看着林磊儿越来越红的脸，伸手去摸他额头，果不其然，林磊儿发烧了。  
“杨杨你帮我看一会儿磊儿啊，我出去给他买退烧药。”方一凡披着衣服急急忙忙出门了。  
“表哥去，去干嘛了？”林磊儿半睁着发烫的眼睛，“杨杨，我，我怎么这么冷啊？”  
“别管你表哥，谁知道他干嘛去了。”季杨杨脱了浴袍钻进林磊儿的被窝里，“你不是冷么？来抱着我睡，我可热乎了。”  
方一凡风尘仆仆从外面赶回来，就看见磊儿拱在季杨杨怀里哼哼唧唧，肺都要气炸了。  
“季杨杨你干嘛呢？！趁人之危啊你？！”方一凡扔下手里的药就冲过去想把磊儿给扒拉出来。  
“嘿嘿，表哥，你回来啦。”林磊儿还是迷迷糊糊的，“杨杨刚才还说不知道你去哪儿了呢~”  
“季杨杨我警告你啊，磊儿是我的人，你少在他身上动歪脑筋！”  
“嘁，你的人？磊儿同意了吗？没同意我就有公平竞争的机会。”季杨杨把磊儿又往怀里塞了塞，磊儿发出一声不清楚的嘟囔。  
“磊儿，磊儿醒醒？”季杨杨轻轻晃着怀里的人，“磊儿，我问你，我和你表哥，你更喜欢哪一个呀？”  
“唔…杨杨和表哥…我都喜欢，都喜欢嘛！”磊儿突然坐起来，“我们三个就这样在一起嘛，不好嘛，我做不出选择的嘛…”  
面对这个答案，方一凡和季杨杨懵逼了好一会儿，他们设想过被接受或被拒绝的场景，唯独没有想过磊儿居然同时喜欢他们两个。  
“这可咋办……以后……咱们……三人行？”方一凡率先打破沉默。  
“方一凡我发现你怎么这么变态呢？”  
林磊儿坐在方一凡和季杨杨中间，蹭蹭方一凡的耳垂，还牵着季杨杨的手，表情可谓是开心到极点：“表哥，杨杨，你们不知道，我可喜欢你们两个了，特别特别喜欢。  
“有时候我就在想，要是你们都是我的就好了，但是做人不可以太贪心的，我就觉得，和你们做朋友也很不错的…  
“其实我更想你们是我男朋友啊，这样我就可以亲亲摸摸了嘛。”  
喝醉了的林磊儿真是大胆到露骨。  
“磊儿，你真的不反感我和方一凡，会对你有那种欲望吗？”季杨杨还是不放心，怎么说都是第一次经历这种奇怪的感情。  
“没有啊，杨杨，你不知道，我第一次梦见你和表哥，吓得我都醒了，结果只好起来洗内裤……”林磊儿说着又把嘴凑到季杨杨脸上去了。  
同样都是青春期的男孩子，方一凡和季杨杨不可能不知道洗内裤意味着什么，不过梦到他俩林磊儿都会遗精，那梦的内容肯定很少儿不宜。  
季杨杨试探性地含住林磊儿的耳垂，在他耳边慢慢地出气：“磊儿，我这样你会反感吗？会不舒服吗？”  
“不……不讨厌，哎呀，好痒啊杨杨~”磊儿迷迷糊糊扭着，声音带着软软甜甜的酒气。  
方一凡不自诩为君子，他扭过磊儿的脸就吻了上去，轻而易举地取得了磊儿的初吻权。这个吻温柔又投入，两条柔软的舌头互相触碰着，让磊儿有种灵魂被触碰的颤栗。  
季杨杨也不闲着，他那双开赛车的手修长有力，不轻不重地挑逗着磊儿的乳尖，两颗豆子很快就变得红肿发硬，磊儿的呼吸也变得粗重。  
“表哥，杨杨…我，我硬了…”磊儿试图用手去弄掉内裤，“难受的…”  
“乖，磊儿，今天晚上不许用手碰你自己，懂吗？”季杨杨拿掉磊儿的眼镜，磊儿的眼前变得一片模糊，季杨杨用床头的装饰丝带反绑住磊儿的手，把磊儿放倒在柔软的大床上。  
季杨杨专注于挑逗磊儿的唇舌与脆弱的喉结，唾液让磊儿的嘴唇染上亮晶晶的反光，叼住磊儿的喉结，磊儿就会发出小狗似的呜咽，季杨杨乐此不疲。  
方一凡扒掉了磊儿的内裤，少年发育中的身体总是带着青涩的成熟，磊儿的性器尺寸不大，握在方一凡手里刚刚好，带着有点烫人的温度。  
方一凡一边用手撸动着磊儿的性器一边挪到磊儿两腿之间，用自己的身体分开磊儿的两条腿，让磊儿的双腿缠在自己腰上。  
林磊儿被两个人上下夹击，身体越发抖得不行，方一凡没动几分钟他就缴械投降了。  
“磊儿，等下我和杨杨会对你做更过分的事情，你要是不舒服，要及时告诉我们哦。”方一凡决心在今天晚上结束自己的处男生涯。  
虽然磊儿在梦里无数次梦见过，但当软管进入自己的身体，温热的水流注入的时候还是觉得很难受，他抬起头，视线模糊，他听见自己的声音在哀求：“我不要了，呜呜，表哥好难受，杨杨，你把它取出来吧…”  
“这是为你好，磊儿，”季杨杨看着磊儿平坦的小腹隆起了一点点，关掉了水龙头取出软管，“清洁不到位会有炎症的，憋一会儿昂，等下就让你排出来。”  
五分钟的时间让磊儿感觉过了一辈子那么长，肚子里的水哗啦啦作响，偏偏方一凡还在按着他的括约肌给他做按摩。  
“表哥，我真的不行了！”磊儿哭叫出声，“求求你了，让我排出来吧，表哥…”  
“嗯，时间差不多了，”季杨杨看看表，把磊儿抱到马桶上，让他排了出来。  
然后又再次插入软管，注入温水清洁。  
等到清洁完毕，磊儿早已眼角通红，前后都敏感得不行。  
季杨杨从边柜里取出一支润滑剂，用一根手指把润滑剂送进磊儿的后穴，轻轻旋转按摩着，按了一会儿，方一凡的手指也钻了进来。  
“磊儿里面好热呀，”方一凡探寻着表弟的身体，“磊儿，舒服吗？”  
林磊儿只觉得自己的后面酸酸涨涨的，又难受又舒服。  
“哎呀，找到了。”随着手指的深入，磊儿的身体猛地一颤，季杨杨发出惊喜的叹息。  
“磊儿乖，一晚上射太多次会虚的。”季杨杨退出手指，拆了头上的发带绑住磊儿又硬起来的那根东西，“到时候咱们三个一起出来，乖。”  
方一凡夺了磊儿的初吻，又在游泳比赛中输了，季杨杨和他讨价还价，获得了磊儿的初夜权。  
磊儿两条细细白白的腿被翻折起来，露出红润的后穴。季杨杨耐心地开拓着他的身体，手上还抚慰着磊儿的性器，方一凡把磊儿抱在怀里，叼着他的乳头来回厮磨。  
林磊儿快要崩溃了，他的乳头又麻又痛，后面酸胀不已，可他偏偏没有一点儿丁点办法自己缓解。  
“杨杨…唔…杨杨别弄了！”磊儿小声呜咽，“进，进来吧…我好难受…”  
季杨杨闻言抽出手指，用自己的凶器对准磊儿红艳艳的后穴，缓慢刺入。  
手指和性器的感觉完全不能相提并论。磊儿只觉得自己快要被撕裂了，但痛的同时又有一种被填满的愉悦感，这让他十分矛盾。  
“呼，磊儿，你里面真的又紧又热呢。”季杨杨终于把自己的东西全部塞了进去。  
“杨杨…我不难受的，你，你动一动好吗？”磊儿已经完全顾不上什么羞耻了，他现在满脑子都是那根在自己身体里却不属于自己的东西，只想获得无上的快感。  
季杨杨把磊儿的腿盘在自己腰上，手扶着磊儿细瘦的腰杆动了起来，方一凡不甘示弱地和磊儿唇齿纠缠，一时间磊儿只能发出嗯嗯哦哦的呻吟。  
意乱情迷中，磊儿感觉身侧有个硬邦邦的东西一直在顶他，不用想都知道是方一凡的那根，磊儿不想表哥受冷落，但他的手被绑着也动不了…  
“表哥，你你很难受么？要不…我用嘴帮你吧…”磊儿的声音很小，带着羞耻与讨好。  
方一凡已经憋坏了，此时顾不得什么，只把东西放在磊儿嘴边，让他小心点。  
磊儿的口腔很温暖，笨拙的舌头舔舐过方一凡的柱身与冠状沟，激得方一凡一个激灵，磊儿的小虎牙不时划过，带着尖锐的疼痛与隐隐的刺激。  
磊儿上下两张嘴都被填满了。  
方一凡和季杨杨都动的很卖力，季杨杨更是追着磊儿前列腺的位置不停刺激，磊儿的身体和神经都紧绷到快要爆炸。  
“磊儿，快松嘴松嘴！”方一凡感觉自己有点不对，刚从磊儿嘴里出来，奶白色的精液就洒了磊儿一胸脯。  
季杨杨又动了几分钟，也缴械投降，少年人年轻气盛，一个没来得及就在磊儿身体里射了出来。  
“方猴儿，我俩换个位置？”季杨杨爬到磊儿身侧，“我觉得磊儿也应该，挺需要你的？”  
方一凡一低头就对上了磊儿小鹿一样湿漉漉的眼神。磊儿现在什么都不在乎了，他只想要和自己喜欢的男孩子共赴巫山。  
“磊儿，你真的还能接受吗？”季杨杨有点担心，“你还有点发烧呢…”  
“我没事的杨杨，那那什么星爷的电影不还说嘛，‘不要因为我是娇花而怜惜我’”磊儿拉着方一凡的手，“难道你就不想？”  
方一凡想想也对，磊儿喝多主动的机会可是可遇不可求的。  
本着禽兽原则，方一凡给磊儿翻了个身，让他跪趴在床上。磊儿双腿酸软跪不住，就变成了上半身趴在季杨杨怀里，下半身坐在方一凡腿上的姿势。  
“磊儿……你里面好热啊。”方一凡把自己的东西送进磊儿身体里面，热热的肠道立刻将他包裹起来。  
“唔唔唔嗯…”磊儿被季杨杨摁着忙着接吻，没空回答表哥，只能发出情色的鼻音。  
方一凡也不去管季杨杨在干什么，他专注地盯着自己和磊儿的结合处，看着自己的东西一点点被磊儿吃进去又退出来，再吃进去…有一种多巴胺爆炸的愉悦感。  
季杨杨把磊儿手腕上的丝带解开，让他双手搂着自己的脖子坐直，低下头去用牙齿撕扯着磊儿的乳头。  
“哈…哈啊…”磊儿无力地抬起头，过量的刺激与热度让他的脑袋越发迷糊，一些唾液来不及咽下，从嘴角流到满布粉痕的脖颈，漂亮又淫靡。  
“方猴儿你快点儿，我感觉磊儿要撑不住了。”季杨杨低头发现磊儿被绑住的性器已经涨到微微发紫，碰一下磊儿就抖得筛糠一样。  
方一凡默默加快了速度，季杨杨解下束缚住磊儿的发带，和自己的性器并在一起摩擦，磊儿的眼泪都出来了，也不知道是难受的还是爽的。  
方一凡又动了十多分钟，也射在了磊儿身体里，磊儿带着后穴两个人的精液，哭着在季杨杨手里射了出来，喷脏了自己和季杨杨的小腹。  
“磊儿你别哭啊，”季杨杨有点慌，“你看你看，我不也和你差不多一起射了嘛，不丢人不丢人昂！”  
“不是…”磊儿还打着哭嗝，“就是觉得这样子射出来…很，很丢人…”  
“这有什么好丢人的呀，傻子，”方一凡也凑过来亲亲磊儿的脸，“你要知道，我们喜欢你，你也喜欢我们，咱们这叫心意相通灵肉合一懂不懂？这生理知识都学到哪里去了，上生物课开小差了吧？”  
“我，我才没有！”磊儿一听表哥说自己学习就急了，“表哥我知道，男性生殖结构…”  
“停停停大学霸我真是怕了你了。”方一凡捂住磊儿的嘴，“杨杨搭把手，咱给磊儿清理一下去，不然明天他得拉肚子的。”  
扶着磊儿去浴室的路上，方一凡还不忘嘴贱：“诶磊儿你说你今天要是不清理了，是不是能怀啊？那你说孩子是我的还是杨杨的？不行那肯定得是我的，最好继承我这英俊潇洒的外貌…”  
“表哥！”磊儿忍受着后穴精液缓缓流动的感觉，嗔怒地看着方一凡。  
方一凡受了磊儿的白眼，又挨了季杨杨一巴掌，终于闭了嘴。  
清理的时候磊儿小声的哼唧勾起了两个禽兽的第三次欲望，于是他们很不要脸地夹着磊儿在浴室又来了一发，等从浴室出来，磊儿已经累的打起了小呼噜。  
少年人初尝禁果就纵欲过度的后果就是第二天三个人全部感冒，气得季胜利和方圆夫妇一佛出气二佛升天。  
高三的日子还在紧张忙碌地过着，只是这个夜晚成为三个人心中永远的秘密。  
、


End file.
